


How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful

by wiitheringroses



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, How Big How Blue How Beautiful, I love joey batey too, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, honestly this is so cute, i just love it, jaskier is a sweetie, jaskier x reader - Freeform, jaskier x you - Freeform, just softness, love his HEART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiitheringroses/pseuds/wiitheringroses
Summary: literally idk how else to explain this but just say soft. This is coming from the “im quarantined and I haven’t been cuddled in like two months and I am touch starved!!!!sos!!!!!” part of me. my first Witcher piece,, pls be gentle?? This is loosely based on the song how big, how blue, how beautiful by Florence + the Machine, and heavily based on that interview where joey batey LITERALLY said that jaskier falls in love with everyone he meets and is like a puppy dog???? My heart melted, and thus an imagine was born.Listen to the song here: https://open.spotify.com/track/27SNkJMYnWLLYhg5ak6tkJ?si=f9bEkgy7S4uNWY99QPLgtgMentioned interview is here!!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3FrLM1kI1g
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/You
Kudos: 31





	How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> literally idk how else to explain this but just say soft. This is coming from the “im quarantined and I haven’t been cuddled in like two months and I am touch starved!!!!sos!!!!!” part of me. my first Witcher piece,, pls be gentle?? This is loosely based on the song how big, how blue, how beautiful by Florence + the Machine, and heavily based on that interview where joey batey LITERALLY said that jaskier falls in love with everyone he meets and is like a puppy dog???? My heart melted, and thus an imagine was born. 
> 
> Listen to the song here: https://open.spotify.com/track/27SNkJMYnWLLYhg5ak6tkJ?si=f9bEkgy7S4uNWY99QPLgtg  
> Mentioned interview is here!!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3FrLM1kI1g

The room was lit by the faint glow of the sun rising. The sheer curtains flowed softly with the cool summer breeze that filtered in through the open window. Two bodies were curled into each other, tangled in the beige sheets after a long night of heady moments and stolen kisses. 

Jaskier sighed contently. His fingers slowly and lightly traced a path up and down your arm, loosely wrapped around his waist in your sleep. Your hair fluttered lightly with the breeze, and a soft smile crossed his face as you tightened your grip around him. He stared down at you, adoration in his eyes. He vaguely recalled the night before they’d stolen away to your room. 

You’d spent the majority of the night cuddled into the bard’s side, a giddy smile glued to your face and affection for him so obvious in your eyes. But none the wiser, Jaskier had moved away for a song, and drunken laughs and lively conversation had quickly turned to quiet responses and distance.

Jaskier couldn’t understand what he’d done wrong, until he caught Geralt’s eye. The brooding Witcher’s glare was even more harsh than usual, his eyes motioning from where you were sitting next to him, to the woman Jaskier had indulged by the bar after his song had ended. The bard let out a huff of breath and scooted closer to you, almost demanding your attention almost as a puppy would, never taking no for an answer.

Your lax night had quickly turned sour with the argument that bloomed between you, taken as far as the hallway to your room before Jaskier caved into the tension and kissed you, pushing you backwards into your room and kicking the door shut with his foot.

That’d led them to this moment, with you securely wrapped into his side, the sheets tangled between the two of you. Jaskier began to hum quietly, shuffling downwards as to hold you properly. He felt you shift and sigh deeply, and he smiled.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” He murmured, kissing your forehead as your eyes flickered open. His hand lazily tangled in your hair and his blue eyes met yours. “G’morning.” You replied sleepily, burying your face into his neck and placing a feather soft kiss there. You felt his pulse jump, and you smiled contently. 

“Y/N.” His voice roused you from your light doze, and you lifted your head to look at him. You propped yourself up on your elbow, leaning slightly over him. You stared at him, your eyes scanning his features. The gentle slope of his nose, his beautiful blue eyes, and his soft lips. 

You leaned down and kissed him, effectively cutting off words you weren’t even listening to him say. Your lips mended together and his hands wrapped around you, rolling you gently on to your back. He hummed into your mouth and pulled away to place light kisses across your jaw and down your neck. You smiled and gripped his hair, pulling him back up to face you. 

“I guess now is a good time of any to say I’m in love with you?” He mused, a soft grin on his face. Your eyes scanned his face and you could clearly see the affection and longing in his eyes. You gripped his face in your hands, sighing almost dreamily back at him.

“Oh, you blessed fool, I’m very much in love with you as well.” You responded quietly, and Jaskier rolled to pull you into his side. His legs tangled with yours and you cuddled up against his chest, tracing patterns into the hair spattered there. 

“Let’s just say here forever, my love.” You mumbled, and you felt him gently kiss the top of your head. 

“I can agree with that.” He responded, and you closed your eyes.


End file.
